


and they talk (say that we're only friends)

by meliore



Series: 30 Day SFW Challenge [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day SFW Challenge, Drabble, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, Light Angst, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: They joke and say that if you want people to take you two more seriously, you two should be more romantic. You don't think so.That doesn't mean you never worry about it. After all, what if?





	and they talk (say that we're only friends)

**Author's Note:**

> i was just waiting today to came so that i'd post this. and yes, i am starting another series even if i didn't ended the NSFW challenge in the first place. after all i've everything written here already so

They are not so romantic.

Which is funny, because both of them like romance cliches, but together? The romance goes to zero. There is a sensation somewhere that they need the opportunity to be romantic, but the opportunity never comes.

Everyone around them has that romance aura, but them? They lack it. And worse is, they can feel the silent pressure to be more romantic around others.

_It’s like you two are just best friends_ , people say, and they think. What if?

(Alone in their own room, they wake up only to realize they fell asleep holding each other’s hands.)


End file.
